In the past several years, bicycling has seen a big resurgence in popularity. This resurgence, aided by a renewed interest in personal fitness has seen more and more people enjoying the sport at all levels of expertise.
Many people bicycle for recreation and the chance to enjoy the outdoors. However, bicycling has become more technologically sophisticated and competition is found in a variety of settings and levels of expertise. The advent of bicycle motorcross, especially popular with youngsters and teenagers, challenges the participants with grueling races over rugged terrain. Mountain and city bikes have evolved as the newest way of touring varied terrain, often times providing an intense form of recreation. These bicycles have extremely durable frames, wide tires and multiple gears.
However, mans' guest for and love of speed and endurance cannot be denied. Bicycles' races and triathalons, one third of which is bicycling, are enjoying much success. The sport of cycling is always in pursuit of better aerodynamics, greater comfort for the rider and, of course, more speed.
The bicycle seat plays an important part in attaining better aerodynamics and, hence, more speed without sacrificing rider comfort. Conventional bicycle posts are tubular structures inserted into a portion of the frame and retained in a fixed position. One end of this post is inserted into a bracket attached to the seat. The seat can be pivoted around one or more nut/bolt combinations on this bracket.
A more recent type of seat post used on bicycles is commonly referred to as a "micro adjust". A micro adjust comprises a tubular structure which fits into the frame. However, on the post end which connects to the seat, an essentially horizontal platform having a concave surface is provided to receive the saddle clamps. The concave surface of this platform can be serrated and such serrations provide the ability to tilt the saddle in various positions.
However, the limited range within which the seat can be adjusted is not always sufficient. Bicyclists, especially, these involved in various competitions, require the seat or saddle to adjust within a range not possible with these known seat/seat posts in order to attain a maximal aerodynamic position, comfort and stability. The present invention provides a novel device to satisfy this need.